The Secret
by swimmer918
Summary: Dr. O has a secret. She's kept it hidden over the years but now it's coming out, and it's not going to be fun. Everything will change as the truth is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N **This is my first ever fanfic! This story will have two types of chapters. Odd numbered chapters will be dialogue from the story, and even numbered chapters will be narration from Dr. O. The dialogue chapters will be kind of short but not as short as the first chapter. I'll try to work on this as much as I can but chapters might be slow in getting out.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Odd Squad because if I did it would be very different**

Chapter 1

"Hi I'm Dr. O I'm a doctor here at Odd Squad. We've worked together on many occasions, and-"

"I know who you are."

"Alright what's next?"

"Interesting question doctor. That will soon be clear to you. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

The doors silently gilded shut behind the mysterious figure, and he disappeared into the night.

That was how this whole mess started. That was the beginning of many terrible things.

 **A/N Ok I know that was short but there is more to come**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Two** **chapters** **in** **one day! Woo woo! Well I don't know if the first one is really a chapter but who cares. Just a note if something is in italics that's what Dr. O is thinking. Thank you to lilwoodb for reviewing! I appreciate that my story is actually being read by at least one person. I don't have anything else to say so I hope you enjoy!**

 _Ms. O spoke gently, not her usual yell, "Let me help you."_

I _didn't know what to say so I said nothing._

 _"Please, just tell me what's going on," Ms. O asked again._

 _This was the twentieth time. At first I yelled at the therapists. Then I pretended nothing had happened. Now I just give them the silent treatment. After realizing they couldn't get anything out of me, they brought in people I know. Olive, Otto, and now Ms O. But this time I felt myself slipping. My wall was coming down. Finally I gave in. This is my story._

"It all started about ten years ago. I was still twelve and still a doctor, but Odd Squad was different. Because he was there. Being new, I respected him. Like everyone did. But I was wrong to ever say a word to him. He changed me. Manipulated me. I'm a doctor, I know how to heal things, odd things, but this wound is different. It's not physical and it hurts more every day. But there's more time to talk about that later.

Back then I was excited to be at Odd Squad. Every day provided a new challenge. Since doctors don't have partners I needed someone to mentor me and help me learn how things worked. Luckily he volunteered. Stopping by every day, he made me feel included and special. He seemed like a good friend to me.

A year after I joined things began to change. Little by little I became more confident by myself, but he kept dropping by. Eventually I grew tired of having him always looking over my shoulder. As he rounded the corner into my office I snapped.

"Won't you ever just leave me alone!" I shrieked.

He responded, not in his usual voice, but one that was foreign and sinister, "Leave you alone? Why would I ever want to do that? I think I'll just stay right where I am! Ha ha ha ha!" That laugh still gives me nightmares.

After that day he still came back, but our friendship was never the same. Eventually I dreaded his arrival every day. But that was just the beginning."

 _I tried to say more but my heart started beating rapidly, sweat started rolling down my face, and my breathing started getting faster and faster. No no no! I can't have another attack! I can't! These are just symptoms of stress! This is just normal!_

 _Then I felt Ms. O's hand on my shoulder._

 _"Take a break. We'll finish later."_

 _That day my wound hurt a little less._

 **A/N: Sorry if these chapters seem short this is my first ever fanfic and I'm still getting the hang of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow I'm pumping out chapters like crazy. Just btw I'm not shipping Odd Todd and Dr. O. Actually I'm not shipping anyone because they're just kids. Thanks to my many (2) reviewers! I would appreciate it if anyone reading this would just take a minute to review and tell me how I'm doing. Writing tips and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!**

Chapter 3

"You got my message"

"Yes but-"

"Oh there's no time for buts. Do you know what you have to do?"

"I don't know if I can do it?"

"You have to doctor, you have to. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly"

"Then let's get started! Ha ha ha"

(a few days later)

"I did it."

"Good, good"

"Now let her go"

"We will have time for that soon enough"

"You promised!"

"And I will keep that promise, but only if you help me with one more thing."

"No"

"Looks like the little girl is staying where she is!"

"But you said you'd free her if I did it!"

"Really? Remember I'm the one making the deals around here."

"What do you want"

"Just a small favor"

"Name it."

"Now that's the right attitude!"

"I said name it already!"

"Alright, alright. Listen closely..."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Chapter** **4 is here! Also I've had views from Trinidad and Tobago and also Canada which I think is really cool. :) Thanks to everyone who has read this and/or reviewed! Any suggestions? Just PM me or tell me in the reviews! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"So _what happened next?" Ms O asked._

 _Taking a deep breath I responded, "That, that's complicated"_

 _"We have time," she reassured me._

 _"Alright. Back to the story."_

"It just got worse between him and me. He pried for information; made me feel uncomfortable. At first I thought he liked me, but later I realized it wasn't that. He wasn't trying to keep me for himself, but he was learning my weaknesses. He succeeded. Finding my greatest disadvantage, he decided to exploit it. That was my little sister Anna.

I know we aren't supposed to talk about our lives back home, but I just need to tell someone. My parents are almost never home and when they are they're just doing some kind of work. It seems like all they care about is their jobs. I've had to raise myself and Anna too. The whole reason I joined Odd Squad was to help her.

Unfortunately he found out about Anna. When I arrived home one day, she was missing. Thinking at first it was a game, I looked in all her usual hiding spots. I didn't find her. Later that evening I found a note in Anna's bedroom. It read " _If you want her back, meet me in the alley."_ I instantly realized that it was him. We had a kind of meeting place in an alley behind Odd Squad. He taught me how to use gadgets there.

When I arrived in the alley, I found him standing there.

"Give me my sister back!" I demanded.

"You'll have to do one thing for me first!"

I punched him. Then I grumbled, "What do you want?"

"That I can't tell you here, but expect a message from me soon. Ha ha ha!"

I punched him again and stalked off.

The next day I found an envelope sitting on my desk. When I opened it I found a USB drive. In the drive was the plans to an important and classified gadget, sauerkrautinater or something. One page was missing though. Searching the envelope I found a hastily witten note which said, "The full plans belong to Olga. Only a doctor can get them."

You see, Agent Olga was the Big O's head scientist. She made the most important gadgets. The problem was she was sick with an odd disease. Since I'm a doctor I could request access to her personal files and get the plans. Jumbling around in my head, my conflicting thoughts prevented me from sleeping that night. In the morning I met him in the alley again.

This is still haunting me now, but I did it. I committed a crime against Odd Squad. But even then he didn't let Anna go. He still had bargaining material, and he still had jobs for me to do.

Eventually I gave in to him. Became a kind of slave to his manipulations. Even after Anna got back I did his jobs. I built a wall around myself. Blocked out my emotions. The Dr. O who came to work excited every day was gone. She was replaced by a new person. One who was serious. One who was cold. One who was protected. I stopped thinking about the consequences of my actions. All I cared about was keeping him satisfied."

 _"I can't do any more today," I announced to Ms O"_

 _"That's alright. Get some rest"_

 _And I did. That night was the first in a year that I had no nightmares._

 **A/N: I hope you liked this!**


	5. Author's note

**A/N: This isn't a real chapter but I have a notification to give. I made an Odd Squad Roleplay forum here.** forum/Odd-Squad-Roleplay/200422/ **There was another forum there, but it appears to be dead and I decided to make my own. I would appreciate it if anyone would want to join.**

 **Also I made a Hunger Games story if anyone likes that fandom. It's about the first Hunger Games and I appreciate all feedback. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another short chapter but it's a chapter all the same. This story is finishing up.** **I only have a few more chapters to write.**

 **Lol guys I accidentally reviewed my own story. I didn't realize that it was the wrong story until it was too late. XD Anyways I would appreciate if anyone would join my forum and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 5

"You're here early"

"Yeah"

"Well that's good because I have an important job for you."

"No"

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm not going to do it."

"Really? Then I guess I have to convince you."

"No"

"Really doctor, you need to get an attitude adjustment. I can help with that. Ha ha"

"You're not taking anything from me!"

"Alright, alright. I guess I'll just do it myself. You do like pie, right?"

"What"

"Oh you'll see, you'll see."

 **A/N: I hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this story! It was really fun to write. Next I might write a story on Agent Ohlm. Do you think that's a good idea? Tell me in the reviews! Without further ado I present:**

Chapter 6

 _"I'm sorry Ms. O," I choked out_

 _"It's alright. We'll sort this out," my boss said soothingly. "Just finish the story."_

 _"Ok, I'll do my best"_

"Maybe it was my guilt weighing down on me or just the nightmares that plagued me in my dreams, but one day I decided to refuse him. I ran to our alley as soon as I arrived at Odd Squad. When he came walking up he was muttering something about Agent Olive and sandwichinators. Unsure of what he meant then, I ignored his comments. Now I wish I paid more attention to his plans that day.

He was laughing, as usual, and he started to explain my next task. Then I refused. Threatening me, he tried to make me change my mind, but I had finally broken free. Once he realized I had made up my mind he simply left; no arguments, no manipulation, nothing! Then he just mentioned something about pie and left!

I went back to work and forgot about him until _it_ started. When I heard the 3.1415926 et cetera alarm, I connected the dots. He had unleashed a pienado and it was up to me to warn everyone.

I succeeded, but headquarters was covered in pie and their was tons of damage. I still feel like it was my fault. I shouldn't have helped him do those things. Whenever I see anything odd, even a captured villain or a spaghetti sandwich in the breakroom, I think of him. I get panic attacks sometimes like he's in my head.

I still don't know why he's still harming me! He isn't even here anymore. After he went full-out odd, I, I don't know what happened to me. I bottled myself up. Focused on my work and nothing else. I became a different person. It's scary what I have become.

I kept my secret mine; I never told anyone until now. It seems easier to finally tell someone, but I'm still not the same. I'll never be the same.

He changed me. Todd changed me. And I hate myself for it."

 _I started to shake uncontrollably. After holding them in so long I finally gave in to the tears. I sobbed in that room for a long time._

 _"It's ok" I heard Ms. O gently saying. "You'll be alright."_

 _Somehow I knew this was true. I could pick myself up and get myself together. I might never be the same, but who says I can't be better._

 _I finally was free. Free of the walls. Free of the hurt. It felt good._


End file.
